postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncle Dave
.]] Uncle Dave is the Postal Dude's uncle and a religious fanatic. Postal 2 In Postal 2, Uncle Dave is the leader of a religious cult. One of the errands on Friday is to give Uncle Dave a Birthday Gift. Postal Dude remarks that Uncle Dave always throws cool parties at the Compound. When Postal Dude arrives to the compound, it is revealed that Uncle Dave and his followers have been sieged by the ATF. Uncle Dave comes out to the roof of the compound to initiate a discussion with the ATF. The ATF tells the cult not to leave the building, and to douse themselves with some flammable, to which Uncle Dave answers that they are only innocent bystanders, but that the "good book" told him to make ATF agents die, and then to kill himself. The Postal Dude then enters the compound, and finds Uncle Dave dancing in a fancy bedroom with various members of the cult. After the Postal Dude gives Uncle Dave his birthday present, the ATF finally breaks into the compound, starting thus a gun battle between Uncle Dave, his followers and Postal Dude against the ATF. ATF agents will initially attack Uncle Dave before the Postal Dude, but they will soon attack the Dude as well. When the Paradise Times announces that Apocalypse has arrived to Paradise, a picture in the front page depicts the Postal Dude and Uncle Dave, stating that no one was safe, especially the Dude. Postal 3 Uncle Dave survived the brush with the ATF and Apocalypse in Paradise. He has moved to Catharsis, where he is a close advisor to the town's mayor, Chomo. Apparently, Uncle Dave is still a religious fanatic, since he owns a "God/Dave" amusement park, and is linked to an "Apocalypse Repopulation Bunker". Film '' film.]] Uncle Dave plays a major role in the Postal film. He is still leader of a religious cult, but this time the cult is composed of hot big-breasted girls. Since he owns near a million dollars in taxes, he is planning to steal a shipment with 2000 Krotchy Dolls, and sell each one in $4000. Unbeknownst to Uncle Dave, Osama also plans to steal the shipment to use the Krotchy dolls to commit another terrorist attack, this time by infecting the dolls with Avian influenza and give them to American children. Uncle Dave, the Postal Dude and the cult arrive to an amusement park named Little Germany, where a fight between Vince Desi and Uwe Boll starts a gun battle between the cult and the Terrorists. Uncle Dave manages to get the shipment, but when he gets back to his compound, he realizes the place has been invaded by terrorists, so the cult decides to hide in the compound's underground bunker. However, Uncle Dave is killed by Richard, his right-hand man, who claims is fullfilling a prophecy foretold in Uncle Dave's "good book", which is the extinction of human race after the rape of a tiny entertainer by a thousand monkeys. By that time, Verne Troyer was being raped by a group of chimpanzees. Trivia * Uncle Dave is loosely based on David Koresh, the leader of the Branch Davidians' sect, who died along with 75 of his followers during the Waco Siege. External links *Uncle Dave at the Internet Movie Database. Category:Individuals